Memories in September:The Truth
by hamitapero1990
Summary: One unusual day, a boy named Oliver found himself lying on the seashore with a canary named James, not remembering anything but him and that bird. Slowly by slowly each time, he recognizes who he really is and what his place in this world is... How will he feel once he finds out about him and how will this story end? (One shot)


Memories in September:

_Hi There._ I don't really know who you are, stranger. Probably and mostly because, all I know in this world is my own name, which is, Oliver, my pet canary's name, James, and that I just woke up on the seashore. Yes you heard well a'ight, I don't even know where I'm from nor do I know my parents' names. I don't know if I have siblings nor do I know if I'm rich or poor. Truly ironic, right? Well, I'm pretty much used to it, being experienced in loneliness. That's just me.

The only companion I have now is the yellow-and-black James, and confusingly, he can speak fluently and understandably, and shape shift into a human and dog. And the weirdest unexplainable part is that, I can fully understand every single word he says! Please don't say I'm crazy; I've had enough problems lately… Anyways, let me introduce myself appropriately first, "I'm Oliver and this canary on my shoulder is James, a pet of mine… You can also say a friend of mine, a companion. I'm a complete stranger to the world, and to me, myself."

"What are you doing, Oliver?" Oh, James, he asked me curiously.

I then simply replied, "I'm just thinking. Not much."

"Good because, if I found out you're crazy, I don't know where I'm supposed to go to anymore!"

I laughed, "James, I would never crack – up and just like that, psh. Remember that."

"But Oliver, you're still very young. Many things can happen," he sternly said. "You should know that." Sigh, sometimes I really don't understand the reason why James becomes a little too mature at times. It really annoys me, it's irritating. No offense to him, but sad to say, it's true. Usually, I just brush it off. But for now, just for once, it truly bothered me. "Stop acting like a parent," I heartlessly told him as I continued to walk on this mysterious island of some sort. After what I said, a moment of silence fell upon us. I guess that's sort of natural. After all, we are alone. _Come on Oliver, stop saying that, _my conscience tells me. Why does it tell me what to do often? _You know you aren't alone.. Listen to your memories!_

Memories? Those are visions, I tell you. Visions.

"Ow," I said in pain, holding my head with my right arm. "Ow… What is," I continued. "This?" After that, I fell unconscious and saw complete darkness. Where am I? Nothing's here. Oh, that's right… VISIONS.

"Where the hell is everybody? Please… I just want to know the story," I begged… What am I doing? I know that I won't get a reply anyway. What more do I actually expect? I in fact, am even asking no one and nothing for no good frickin' reason. "I can't remember what has happened," I continued. "When everything is gone and it's awfully dark. Somehow, I notice, I'm alone." Holy—why the hell am I crying?! I angrily wiped the flowing tears on my face with both my arms. But to be honest, really, it's been like forever since I could have remembered what happened before I became so alone.

**AAAAAAAGGHHH!**

I unexpectedly heard screams of people and a mysterious explosion… what caused such? Jeez too much thoughts running in my mind; I can't take it anymore!

_**Stop him!**_

After that shout from the voice of a man, I woke up from my vision and quickly asked James while feeling myself, checking if I'm still alive, "What happened?"

"Oliver, you… you sang a song," James replied worriedly. A song? "You said, 'Someone holds me safe and warm…Horses prance through a silver storm… Figures dancing gracefully… Across my memory, uh something like that." Eh? I can't recognize any single kind of song which sounds a lot like that. Why would I sing such when I don't even know? More importantly, why would I sing that when I'm unconscious? Wouldn't it be a little too abnormal? No, not abnormal… it's not the right word to fit in this condition… Let's see, abnormal, crazy, hm, that's it—unnatural! Ok, back to reality.

This time, it was James' turn to ask me a question, "Why did you lose mindfulness back there, Oliver?"

Why did I? I don't know either so I shrugged as a reply. I then tried to pick myself up, "I don't know James… I really don't know."

We didn't really mind it anymore after what I said because we thought that there might be no possible explanation for it. And I'm pretty much sure that you'd do the same if you were in my unusual situation, right?

So we simply continued looking for someplace possible to rest at on this island but sadly, found nothing again. That didn't really bother me much; what really bothered me is… that vision. I know surely that I really have been seeing visions lately but all I just don't understand that much is _what did it mean? _What caused those explosions? Why did the people scream? Who did they want to stop that time-? Ugh, this is too hard for me to think of all at once at the same time. I'm still 13 years old; I'm still too young to have these many problems!

"Oliver, why are you crying?" O_O Sh*t I am?! I wiped my tears with my arm and sniffed a bit. I answered him in an irritated way, "I was just trying to recall a memory." As we were walking, the two of us kept talking about random stuff. Sometimes, we even talked about ponies. Oh how I looove ponies~! (`OwO) They're so mysterious, kawaii, joyous, and lovable!

"Oof," I involuntarily said when my left foot hit a rock which I have not seen. That caused me to trip and fall on my face. "Ouch that hurt a bit," I muttered and wiped my clothes which is pretty much covered with white sand at the moment. The very second I stood up, Oliver curiously asked me, "Is that blood on your clothes?" I, without a doubt looked at my clothes and da*n my canary's right! It does have blood! "Wait," I replied. "We're not even sure yet if it's really blood." He nodded and flew to where the blood is seen on my clothes. He then tasted it and tried to think about it.

"Holy horse Oliver," he cussed. "It's a horse's blood! Probably even… a pony's!" O_O

"What?! What would a pony do on this island? Wait," I told him… "James, look!" I pointed at a certain direction, "The next trails have blood too." What could all of these unknown business mean? _The ponies must've been defeated, _my conscience suggests. But isn't it too much gore? Come on, look at those trails of blood… they still have a few bit pieces of dead meat with them! _Then they've probably been killed by something really strong because can't you see? It seems very weird and wrong, doesn't it, lad?_ For the first time, I finally agree with my conscience. It always used to bug me but now, I kinda feel like it's honest. It possibly doesn't belong… as if It came out of this world.

But wait—that doesn't have any logical explanation! Oh jeez please tell me I'm not crazy…

"James, let's not think much about those horses," I finally told him and we, again, continued walking and walking endlessly. We kept walking for hours which realistically seem like decades or something… Because of that, I got tired and said to James, "I'm just going to take a rest under that tree over there." I then pointed to the nearest tree I found. He agreed and I did what I planned to do—SLEEP. I tried to sleep but I felt too uncomfortable. Jeez I'm so tired! (-.-) It's already sunset and I know that the view's probably wonderful… and relaxing… and maybe, just maybe, IT CAN MAKE ME FALL ASLEEP! :3 Yey.

I enjoyed the view, really. And because of it, slowly by slowly I was able to fall asleep. Not only that, I also had a dream! But wait—I'm not really sure if it's a dream… let me check it out.

"_**Finally," a guy I barely know said, full of confidence, selfishness and pride. "It's done! Haha." His laugh wasn't the kind of laugh which is common to most people. Instead, it sounded more like a laugh full of success from villains and nemesis you learn from and stories. "It's finally done! Hahaha." Jeez, this guys must be desperate for victory… and perhaps, he hungers it! To be honest? He creeps me out, really. **_

_**As this stranger here was enjoying whatever achievement he did, another mysterious person yelled to the people surrounding them, "Stop him! Everyone, he's trying to kill us all!" O_O Wait but why did that another person's words come from the same stranger?**_

"_**No, no," the stranger said, full of anger in his voice. "I'm going to save you all!" Just as he said such, the people visibly, didn't believe nor trust him… the poor lad. They pulled him with force using their hands and feet. He tried his very best to free himself by moving a lot and squirming around repeatedly while shouting, "Don't you dare try to stop me… Don't stop me!"**_

After the stranger from my dream yelled those words, I woke up, yawned and stretched my arms. Wait a bit, if the another person's words came from the same stranger, does that also mean that they're actually just two souls in one body? Also, it may also be a fact that… maybe, just maybe, the stranger has gotten mad and he doesn't know himself anymore. Quite just like me about the 'not knowing myself' fact but we have lots of differences.

"Oh, Oliver, boy, did you have a good sleep?"

"Actually," I cheerfully replied. "Yes… and I had this amazing dream!"

"What did you dream about, then?"

I answered his question and explained to him everything I saw in my story– like dream.

"Haha, James, maybe you're the one who drove the stranger crazy," I jokingly told the bird. "Seriously," he replied. "No way." I just laughed at his reply. After our funny moment there, we continued our conversation while walking all around this island. Perhaps, if you saw me there, you might have thought I'm crazy… Come on, I'm talking to a bird! Weird, right? "Hey James," out of the blue, I called him and he paid his attention to me until—

"OW!"

After what I lastly said, the world became very confusing and woozy to me… until I saw complete darkness… God, am I dying? Jeez, I died without even knowing my own parents. Siiiigh.

_**It was September when a family was broken into tinsy bits…"Mother," a boy who looked like he was 7 or 8 called his mother.. "Can I have that toyship o'er there?" The lad then pointed at a certain direction in the market. "Yes dear, pick whichever you want," his mother generously replied with a smile on her face. Upon hearing this, her son ran as fast as he can to buy as many as he wanted and play with them later! **_

_**Oh such a lovely story, right? But a story isn't great without a problem…**_

_**Yes it's true, in this story there is also a specific situation behind these joyous smiles in which you could tell are always easy – going in every way. Honestly, it's very pitiful. The truth actually is, the only person who understood this boy is his mother. Today, his father, the owner of all the ships in their town and all of the fish markets had just scolded him again. Why? It was just because, the lad was scanning his father's paperworks about business. Now I know what you're thinking—why would he, right? The answer to your question is admiration. The son admired how intelligent and successful his father was and had always hoped to be like him. And what does he get in return?**_

"_**You little bastard, always playing with my letters!"**_

"_**N-no father, please… don't spank me with your belt, I beg you!" The poor boy was already pleading to his father with tears from his eyes.**_

"_**Your pleading can't do anything," his father coldly said to his own son and hit him hardly with that leather belt of his repeatedly. The son was already pouring his heart out as he knelt down on the wooden floor but it seems as if his father didn't hear a single cry. Luckily, the mother was able to see the suffering of her son early to make her husband stop. "Piko! Stop this right now, you're hurting our son.."**_

"_**OUR son? OUR son?! Is that even real, Gumi?"**_

"_**Piko please, I beg you, don't think about it that wa—"**_

"_**Face it, Oliver's just helpless orphan we found! He's adopted! End of story," the father of Oliver who Gumi claims as Piko offensively said. Take note, he said that when Oliver was right in front of him.**_

"_**M-mom," Oliver weakly called as he tried to stand up but fell on the floor. "Is t-that true? That… I'm only adopted? That I-I'm not your real son?" Her mother burst into tears, realizing that her son heard the truth… the truth about himself. He's adopted.**_

_**Ever since that sorrowful day, Oliver never left his room and the mother never ever played with him. He pushed the world away from him, never letting anybody talk to him so he just talks to himself. The town found this crazy and eventually, some rumours about him and his family were were started. They said that he's crazy, deciding such weird thing. This angered Piko as he thought that his 'son' is a shame to the family with all the embarrassing rumours being passed on to one another, as if it was a severely dangerous virus.**_

_**He scolded Oliver once more and expectedly forced him to leave his room. He made him experience the seven seas, the fresh air, and his personal space, which made Oliver very happy, being alone at sea. He even had his own boat named James. Day by day he rode James and got stuck to it like a best friend of some sort. Thus, more rumours were heard about his weird craziness and Piko took his only happiness away from him again, JAMES. **_

_**Everything was normal in town again, nothing new really. Piko was always busy with work, the townspeople at peace, Gumi weaving clothes as a relaxation, and Oliver back in his silent room again… until the Pirates came. They're very violent with the townspeople and they're always bad influences so the mayor made the people evacuate at once as fast as possible. The only problem they had was that, the Pirates used Oliver. They told him that they'll let him enjoy the seven seas again if he presses the red button on a box they brought. Obviously, it's a bomb that makes an entire village or town explode once pressed.**_

_**Oliver, being a young 13 year old and a victim of craziness, easily and obediently followed their every command. But even so, a part of him was still fine and tried to stop his own self.**_

"_**Finally," he said evilly. "It's done, haha! It's finally done… Stop him everyone, he's trying to kill us," Oliver's words suddenly confused the townspeople. "No, no. I'm going to save you all!" This time, he was already seeing things like a yellow and black – colored bird, a Korean girl and Korean boy that both have cat ears, and James, his very special boat changing into a normal human. The townspeople didn't believe him and everything he said and went on with pulling him and sending him to sea where he'll be gone; lost forever. Sadly and happily at the same time, he was able to save himself by squirming and moving, "This is your chance everybody, go away from me! Stay away from me! Hahaha, you see this button here? I'm gonna press it!"**_

_**In a second, he pressed the red button and everything and everyone exploded except him and the Pirates. The Pirates planned on killing him and making him walk down the plank so they saved his pitiful little life and let him ride on the Pirates' ship. Just as when they were planning to make him suffer, a terrible storm came and the only one who survived it was Oliver…**_

I woke up with tears on my face… "What the f*ck? I slept – cried? Jeez," I cussed while wiping my tears as I tried to get up. James asked me full of panic, "What happened to you?"

"I-I know who I am now, James."

"H-how?"

"I regained a small memory which came to my head; just like that suddenly. Out of the blue. Most importantly, James, I think I've gotten a clue… and something tells me that this is pretty much worse than what I knew." As I expected, James got confused which caused me to sigh. I stood up and started looking and searching for an island close to this place.

Finally, I saw one, after minutes of searching. It's not that far and I know that maybe, just maybe, there's a ship here somewhere. James and I again took our time looking for a ship but this time, he worriedly asked me, "Oliver, boy, are you sure about your decision? I mean we haven't even—" I cut him off.

"—Please James, just let me do what I want… for once." After what I said, he agreed successfully, again, we found one! We rode it and in like,27 minutes, we arrived at the island. Why? Because we seriously didn't have the knowledge about transportation with the use of ships. Anyways, as soon as I took a step, I said, "I just remembered what happened in September."

There's blood all over the place, "_**I'm the one who killed them all. I survived after the fall.**_"


End file.
